


Stay the Night?

by HankyPranky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format, Cuddles, Episode 13x20 coda, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HankyPranky/pseuds/HankyPranky
Summary: Gabriel wants to cuddle, but he's not sure Sam will let him. Good thing Sam's the Winchester who's in touch with his emotions.Written by WarlockWriter, read by HankyPranky.





	Stay the Night?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay the Night?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064802) by [WarlockWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to WarlockWriter who let me work on my podficcing skills. I hope I did it justice. Each one I record, I learn a bit more, so Thank you! Feedback is WELCOMED, please?  
> You can find both of us on Tumblr.


End file.
